


Renegade Legacy

by WranDm



Category: Rogue Legacy
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Original Flavour, Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WranDm/pseuds/WranDm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is only one hero sent into Castle Hamson in Rogue Legacy? Why not multiple heirs and thus, multiple heroes? Follow the journal of one of the unchosen children, who still chooses to venture forth with his own companions, despite not being true heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with the following questions:  
> Why is only one heir chosen to be a hero?  
> What would happen if multiple heroes entered the castle?  
> Is the castle truly alive?

For an eternity, the castle called Hamson has stood at the far edge of the cursed forest. For half of that eternity, our lineage has chosen heirs to be sent into that castle as heroes - to uncover its mystery and to lift the curse of our line. Only one heir is chosen, for legend states that the castle itself is cursed, alive even, and only one is allowed. Nonsense.  
...  
But tradition stands, and I, an Assassin by trade, trained to be chosen for this honor. Yet when the time came, father chose my sister, the queen of bi-... The queen of liches herself! Preposterous!  
...  
Forgive me. I do not think ill of my sister. I just still have no words for my shock. Would mother have approved of that choice? Hadn't I been the superior warrior? And the superior magician? I had worked tirelessly to strengthen myself to my fullest so I may end the torment of our lineage. And for what? To be cast aside in favor of my sibling?  
...  
But father said she has infinite magical potential and a better memory as well. And so she was sent into the castle. Indeed, it has been long since she went into the cursed forest to seek it. And it has been long since a word of her or from her has been heard. The last memory of her is of her picture, framed, being hung in the Hall beside a long line of ancestors.  
...  
But since then, the fervor within our family has seemed to stagnate. I asked myself, why should I waste the training I grew up for? While some in the family are content living in their own peace, I, along with my other sister, a spellsword of almost prodigious talent, and my aunt, a Hokage of a not-so-hidden village, are not.  
...  
We have enlisted the help of mercenaries and the rare townsperson who seeks an end to the madness of the castle. We have travelled from the Manor all the way to the cursed forest.  
...  
And now, we are only a day's march from Hamson. Some we have met on the way have warned that bringing so many into the castle at once is folly. There is a tradition, and it must be kept. But tradition has failed for centuries, and more fighters means more strength. What can the castle do to us? After all, it's not like the castle cares!  
...  
Right?


End file.
